


[birdflash]安然入睡

by high_spirits



Category: Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_spirits/pseuds/high_spirits
Summary: 沃利消失了太多次，这成了迪克的心病。





	[birdflash]安然入睡

**Author's Note:**

> Dan Abnett无情地让沃利“狗带”了那么多次，惨无人道，丧心病狂，太狗血了于是就拿来作为梗了（......）  
> 没想到在我咸鱼期间，发展到了泰坦解散，迪克帮沃利买房，而我只想让他们甜甜地抱一抱，阅读时请大家把记忆停留在Titans#19结尾沃利复活的地方((´д｀))

“嘿，这披萨真的好吃，你尝尝！”沃利将嘴里吃了一口的披萨片递到了迪克的面前。

迪克良好的教养让他抗拒这沾了别人口水的食物，但对上沃利闪闪发光的绿眼睛，还是不由自主地回答：“好吧。”

迪克伸出了手，但那片披萨擦着他的手滑落，掉在了桌子上，芝士和酱汁都黏在了桌子上，惨不忍睹。

“你……”迪克抬起了头，但面前哪还有沃利的身影，“沃利？”

一张桌子。两把椅子。剩下的都是无边无际的苍白。

“迪克，”唐娜拍了拍迪克的肩，张了张嘴，又哽咽地遮住了嘴，泪水溢满眼眶，“沃利他……已经死了。”

沃利死了？

迪克模模糊糊地想起来了——沃利躺在他的怀中，而他只能无力地看着沃利心跳停止，身体变冷。

沃利死了……

唐娜不知道什么时候消失了，在苍白的空间里只剩下迪克一人，沃利的战衣在他怀里抱不住，颓然地滑落到地上。

“……”像是什么堵住了喉咙，喉结上下抖动声音却发不出，连心脏也仿佛被挖了一块似的，只有漫无止境的痛楚随着心脏的跳动漫步全身。

战衣滑落的地面上蠕动了起来，一点一点地吞噬着赤色的衣服。迪克弯下腰，却再次捞了个空。

在长久的失语后，迪克几乎用尽全身的力量喊道：“不——”

迪克睁开了双眼，眼前并不是白茫茫的空间，而是他在熟悉不过的布鲁德海文的住处。

沃利死了吗？

迪克模模糊糊地想起来了——就像是个恶作剧，沃利在那之后又活了过来，还是一如既往地活蹦乱跳。

沃利没有死……

迪克拉开了窗帘，远处的黑幕开始泛出一点白色。

 

*

沃利注意到迪克最近总是很疲惫，会时不时地叹气，无意识地按捏眉心，虽然蝙蝠家的人都是不分昼夜地玩命，但迪克会妥善安排时间，让自己每时每刻都处于最佳状态，从来不会显露疲惫！

迪克一定是有什么心事，或许是哥谭的问题，或许是布鲁斯出了事，又或许是，嗯……情感上的问题，沃利知道，最近的迪克在感情上陷入了混乱。

无论是哪个，沃利都很乐意伸出援助之手。

泰坦的任务结束后，他悄悄地跟着迪克一路，迪克在基地里似乎很放松的样子，并没有注意到后面几米外的身影。沃利在门锁快落上的瞬间抵住了门，留出一个缝偷窥。

迪克又叹了口气，然后摘下了眼罩，两眼周围一圈都是浅浅的黑色。

——天呐，他究竟多久没睡个好觉了？

沃利气的几乎要冲进去质问一番，但他莫名地忍耐住了。

迪克接着脱去了上半身的制服，从门缝里能清楚地看到迪克的背部肿起一大片青紫的淤青。沃利记得，当时迪克被撞飞了十米，狠狠地砸在墙上，沃利紧张地冲过去的时候迪克还笑眯眯地安慰他：“没事，我很好。”

——这哪里是没事的样子！

沃利恨不得冲进去，但他还是再一次忍住了。

迪克是他最重要的朋友，他想要 **帮助** 迪克，而不是怒气冲冲地 **质问** 迪克。现在的他还不能冷静地面对迪克，沃利悄悄合上了门缝，离开了。

迪克在夜晚回到布鲁德海文后还是一如既往地进行夜巡，没有目标地在楼间穿梭着。他很快就注意到了那个鬼鬼祟祟的人——为了不错过任何一个罪犯，这样的敏锐力是必不可少的，更何况那是他最熟悉的伙伴——明明是个超级英雄，却像个不入流的罪犯一样躲在巷子里张望。

他不知道对方为什么要来他的城市，更不知道对方为什么要偷偷摸摸地来他的城市。

迪克并不喜欢被跟踪的感觉，很快，他就想到“报复”对方的办法了。

迪克换上了常服，悄无声息地凑到了沃利的身后，压低了嗓音耳语道：“闪电侠……”

沃利几乎条件反射一样地转身迈步，这恰好合了迪克的想法，话音一落，迪克就左脚勾了个塑料管踢到自己站着的位置然后退了几步。沃利就这么一脚踩在了塑料管上，扑通趴在了迪克的面前。

沃利灰头土脸地抬起沾了点鼻血的脸，有些发愣地看着迪克。

“老兄，你是不是该解释些什么？”

沃利思忖了几秒，然后就这么趴着抬起手道，“嘿，好巧啊！”

“……”迪克面无表情地看着他。

沃利一下子站了起来，拍了拍衣服，一把勾住迪克的肩。

“我特意过来看看我的好兄弟，怎么样，今晚的布鲁德海文还算平静吗？”

“挺平静的。”

迪克的语气有些寡淡，沃利能明白其中赶人的意思。

这大概是蝙蝠家的通病，一旦涉及到自己的地盘就都不怎么乐意别人干涉。不过沃利了解他的好兄弟足够心软，只要他够耐心，迪克就不会真的赶他走。

“你就让我呆在布鲁德海文一晚吧，唐娜和罗伊，莉莉丝和加斯，他们都成双成对的，我可不想在那里被闪瞎！”

迪克挑了挑眉。

——好吧，这理由绝对够烂的。

“我不会打扰你的，你看我都是穿着常服，我只是想找个人，我就在这儿看着，你继续你的夜巡，格雷森警官。”

“警官？”迪克对这个称呼感到困惑。

“是的，听从指挥！”

“好吧……”迪克叹了口气，“你就在这里等到天亮吧。”

 

沃利就这么保持一定的距离跟在迪克的身后，随时准备穿上制服助一臂之力，或者走上去说“嘿！现在是该睡觉的时候了，就算是蝙蝠侠也需要一次好的睡眠！”

当然，迪克并不会真的让沃利等到天亮，他比起以往早了些结束夜巡，然后带着沃利回到自己的住处。

“于是，今晚是游戏之夜还是电影之夜？”

“都不是，”沃利将迪克推到床边坐下，“今晚是睡觉之夜，洗个澡一起睡吧。”

“你今晚过来……就是为了和我挤一张床？”

“怎么了，我们以前不是没少在庄园同床共枕过？”

“那时候我们才几岁？”迪克被沃利的脑回路给佩服到了，他想着也许沃利是怕寂寞了，被人遗忘过的滋味不是好受的，迪克叹了口气，“好吧，你先去洗。”

对于迪克转变主意的原因完全没有考虑，结果好就好了，沃利美滋滋地接过迪克丢过来的毛巾进了浴室。

洗完澡，爬上床，迪克按着灯的开关问：“我关灯了？”

“好的，晚安，迪克。”

“晚安，沃利。”

迪克直到一侧传来均匀的呼吸声，才相信沃利竟然是真的为了睡觉来的。但迪克不敢闭上眼睛，他害怕着失去沃利的噩梦卷土重来，这是他自己的心病，他不想惊扰沃利的美梦。

沃利翻了个身，对着迪克的方向，他从来都不是睡相好的人。但在迪克看来，那傻乎乎的表情却是无忧无虑的象征，温热的鼻息喷在他的脸颊，不断抚慰着他的心——活着的沃利，正躺在他的旁边。

迪克也不知道是怎么睡着的，被阳光刺醒之后，才缓缓地意识过来：一夜无梦。

迪克不知道这是必然还是偶然，这一天之后又睡了几天的好觉，仿佛失眠正在逐渐好转，但当沃利又一次受伤的时候，美好的假象瞬间被打破。

“迪克！”

沃利腰侧的伤口不断涌出鲜血，似乎轻轻一碰就能触到嫩肉。

“迪克！”沃利晃了晃迪克的肩，对方的眼神才聚焦到他的脸，这样的动作牵扯到了伤口，沃利还是忍不住吸了口气。

“抱歉。”迪克压抑住指尖的颤抖，聚精会神地给沃利包扎。

“我没事的，你知道的，神速者恢复得都很快的。”沃利试着给迪克一个大大的笑容，但迪克还是紧紧皱着眉。

沃利想要站起来，但迪克按住了他的肩膀让他躺在床上。

“你今天可别想出门，我会看着你的。”

来自泰坦领队的命令怎么会不听从呢？沃利乖乖地躺在床上，而迪克搬了板凳坐在了沃利的旁边。

一分钟......

两分钟......

到了五分钟的时候沃利就有了一跃而起的冲动。

——这简直度秒如年啊！

“这真的太无聊了。”

“你可以睡觉。”

“太阳才刚落，这可是年轻人活跃的信号，不出去也可以做很多事情，吃东西或者打游戏！”

“不行，你必须静养。”

沃利明显泄了气，但又突然眼睛一亮——他挪了挪身子，拍着床单说道：“来吧，迪克，说说悄悄话，我需要静养你也别就干坐在这里。”

床是够大，迪克还是有几分不请愿挤在这张床上的。

他思忖了一下，就这工夫，沃利都迫切地催促起来，要是拒绝，估计沃利还能继续闹腾。

“好吧。”迪克换上便服后进了被窝，“那我们聊什么？”

“你在布鲁德海文有段时间了，难道就没什么想说的吗？我可不信就没什么痴汉反派盯着你的屁股转。”

“嘿！我看是你对我的屁股图谋不轨！”迪克坏笑着拍了沃利的屁股，两个人在被窝里偷笑了一阵，“都是些糟心事，别提了。”

“伙伴不只是有乐同享的，有什么不快的我也许不能帮到你，但至少还能听你发发牢骚。”

“好吧，我和你说啊……”

他们聊了许久，听着听着沃利就睡着了。

第二次同床共枕，迪克当然不会简单地认为沃利只是没事找事，就算迪克再怎么去掩饰他失常的现状，沃利应该有所察觉。

沃利关心的当然不是布鲁德海文鸡毛蒜皮的小事，他只是想知道迪克为什么会失常。

迪克隐瞒了许多事，沃利从来不会去一一追究，就像现在这样，在旁边支持着自己。

“沃利，让你担心了。”迪克用手指顺了顺沃利的刘海，对方皱了皱眉，就恢复了睡得正香的模样。

 

“我去追那个混蛋！”沃利对着迪克说道。

但迪克隐隐有种不祥的预感，他来不急说不，沃利的身影就冲了出去。

“快去追。”这是唐娜的声音。

“快去追。”这是罗伊的声音。

“快去追。”这是加斯的声音。

“快去追。”这是莉莉丝的声音。

“快去追。”这是凯伦的声音。

迪克举起手中的  发射出去，很快他就看到了沃利的身影，这有些不可思议，但他没空多想，不断喊着“停下”但对方都没有回过头。

闪电侠不断地奔跑着，两人之间仿佛近在咫尺，但迪克怎么也碰不到沃利，永远只差那么一点。

微小的希望背后是无穷无尽的绝望。

 

“迪克！迪克！”沃利用力摇着迪克的肩膀。

“轻一点……”迪克艰难地睁开眼睛，他感觉到自己的额头粘着几缕湿漉漉的发丝，大脑像是运转了一夜般作痛，但是还是试着扬了扬嘴角，“我没事，只是一个噩梦。”

“你做了噩梦。”

“谁都会做噩梦的，天还没亮，睡吧。”

“你确定你还睡得着吗，我知道的，你最近经常失眠吧？”

勉强的笑容并不能给任何一个人带来抚慰，迪克对着沃利严肃的脸色慢慢压下了嘴角。

沃利的脑海里还不断回放着迪克在噩梦里挣扎而压抑的神情，使他的内心充斥着愤怒的火焰，以及绝望的无力。

沃利深吸了一口气，然后将那灼烧理智的愤怒一点一点呼出。

“我们是最好的朋友，有什么问题我们一起面对，好吗？”沃利钻回了被窝里，“就像以前一样，在被窝里说些心里话。”

那时候他们都还小，躺在一张床上，夜晚有说不完的话。

“能说说你梦到了什么吗？小丑一直追着你跑还是一堆企鹅压着你喘不过气？”  
“是你，”迪克冒出的话让沃利愣住了，“我梦到永远失去你，再也回不来了。”

“正像你说的，我总是做噩梦，醒来之后又害怕睡过去又一次陷入失去你的噩梦，”迪克笑了笑，“我不断告诉自己你还活着，战场无情谁都难免遇难，但是我还是控制不住我自己。不得不承认，我大概是病了。”

沃利无法做出任何保证，就像迪克说的，“战场无情”。

“至少现在我还在，我会陪着你，直到你好起来。”沃利环住了迪克的手臂，“像小时候一样，抱着一起睡。”

“然后口水流到我的手臂上？”

“嘿！”

触碰的地方传来对方的温度，就像那个夜晚一样让人安心，迪克也就放纵了沃利有些幼稚的行为闭上了眼睛。

——一切都会好起来的。

“晚安，沃利。”

“晚安。”

如果你需要我，我都会跑过来，不顾一切。

-end-

 


End file.
